Glossary of the Fallout Universe
Glossary of the Fallout Universe; following the Great War, culture throughout the American wastelands changed, and as a result, new slang terms and dialects were created. Some organizations even began from scratch and created their very own languages. Common wasteland * Brahmin baron: A wealthy landowner operating ranches of brahmin, bighorners, and beef trade. One example is Heck Gunderson * Brain-eater, shuffler, zombie: A derogatory term for a ghoul, referring to their necrotic and often decaying physical state. * Caravan: A type of post-war transportation utilized by most traders, using a brahmin to carry wares and supplies, most often accompanied by one or more guards for protection * Centaur: FEV-induced creatures created by tossing humans, dogs, and other species into an FEV vat. * Chems: Recreational drugs. * Drifter: A person who continuously moved from town to town with no fixed home. * Feral ghoul, feral: Ghouls suffering from ferocious post-necrotic dystrophy. * Forced Evolutionary Virus, FEV, green stuff: The Forced Evolutionary Virus. * Ghoul: Used by most wastelanders to refer to necrotic post-humans. * Great War, Holocaust, the bombs: Name given to the nuclear war of 2077. * Mercenary, merc: A person for hire who takes jobs and contracts, usually in the business of killing targets. * Mutie: A derogatory term for a mutant. * Nightkin: Humans with an alternative reaction to FEV from further experimentation. * Normals, normies, norms: Used by West Coast super mutants to refer to humans. * Old world blues: Nostalgia for pre-War times. * Outsider: A person who is alien to a location or organization. *'Prime human': First coined by Lou Tenant, this terminology is based around the theory that many humans are affected by F.E.V. to a lesser extent, due to being immunized by an air-borne strain of F.E.V. created by the nuclear obliteration of the pre-War location known as the West Tek research facility. * Prospector: A person who recovers resources to be mined. It can also be considered a more polite term than scavenger. * Pure human: First coined by the Master, the Master and the Enclave's personal viewpoint and ideology on the post-War state of humanity and their genetics. * Psyker: A person gifted with paranormal or psychic powers. * Raider: A wasteland gangster that raids and pillages towns. * Scavenger, scav, scavver, salvager: A person who earns money from recovering items of value from the ruins. * Skag: A derogatory term for a drug addict. * Slaver: A person who enslaves other people and forces them to work against their will, or sells them to people for their own use. * Smoothskin, smoothies, smoothy: Used by ghouls to refer to humans. * Super mutant, meta-human: Humans infected with FEV. * Synth: Used to describe androids; synthetic humans.Self determination is not a malfunctionPre-Harkness Audio Recording * Tin can: A person wearing power armor or a robot. * Tribal, savage: Used by those who consider themselves more civilized to refer to the often nomadic groups of people who have chosen to return to more primitive methods of surviving in the wasteland. * Vault dweller, Vaulter: Any person who comes from a Vault-Tec Vault. * Wanderer: A person who travels the wilderness and combs the ruins of the post-War world. * Wastelander, waster: A person from the wilderness. Region-specific Capital Wasteland * Buckethead, metal man: Used by super mutants in the Capital Wasteland to refer to Brotherhood of Steel and/or Enclave soldiers.AudioTemplateSuperMutant.txt (included in FFER66UncleLeo.txt and MQ08Fawkes.txt): Buckethead - IdleChatter, SuperTalk1 Metal man - Attack * Good Fight: First coined by Three Dog, used to describe the ongoing struggle and daily life in the Capital Wasteland, and the effort to improve standards.ThreeDog.txt: Good Fight - Throughout Frankenstein - RadioGNRPSAInfosGob.txt - MQ01GNRTopic * Frankenstein, ugly: A derogatory term for super mutants in the Capital Wasteland, coined by the Brotherhood of Steel.DLC03SarahLyons.txt - DLC03PQTLBrotherhoodPaladinKodiak.txt - TLCitadelSuperMutantDLC02DefenderMorrill.txt - OutcastTalk2 (Fear 50)MQ01SarahLyons.txt - MQ01LyonsPrideSarah (Disgust 25)PaladinGlade.txt - TLCitadelSuperMutantKnightArtemis.txt - TLCitadelSuperMutant Point Lookout * Swampfolk: The abominated inhabitants of the area.DLC04FF02Marcella.txt - DLC04MarPtLookoutLocalsDLC04Haley.txt - DLC04HaleyGreeting1aDLC04Kenny.txt - DLC04FF04MineWhyLiveHereDLC04FF02ObadiahBlackhall.txt - DLC04ObaFolk02 The Pitt * Scab: Used by raiders and slavers in the Pitt to describe slaves.DLC01Midea.txt - GREETING (Disgust 50)DLC01Faydra.txt - DLC01PhaedraArenaFight (1)Raiders/slavers: DLC01Duke.txt, DLC01Mona.txt, DLC01Phantom.txt and DLC01Everett.txtDLC01Spook.txt and DLC01Hammer.txtGuards: DLC01Bone.txt, and DLC01Mex.txtGeneric raiders: DLC01GenericRaider.txt, DLC01RaiderDowntown.txt and DLC01RaiderQuest02.txtPitt combatants: DLC01ArenaCombatant02a.txt, DLC01ArenaCombatant02b.txt and DLC01ArenaCombatant03.txt - DLC01ArenaCombatantTaunt Mojave Wasteland * Not-At-Home: Robert House, likely referring to how he rarely interacts with the New Vegas Strip's affairs. Sierra Madre * Ghost people: The name for humans mutated by the presence of the Cloud in the Sierra Madre. The Divide * Marked men: The ghoulified survivors of the Divide disaster. New California * Outworld: Alternative name for the wastelandVcnancy.msg - Line {121} * Outworlder: An outsider of Vault CityVCMELIND.MSG - Line {122}Vcmclure.msg - Line {149}Vcwalace.msg - Line {146}VCDRTROY.MSG - Lines (261} to {268}Vcbarkus.msg - Line {202}Vault City guards - VCCRTGRD.MSG, VCINGRD.MSG and VCGATGRD.MSGEcvltpat.msg - Line {104} * Hubbuck: Bottle caps, currency of the Hub. The Island * The Fog: The radioactive fog covering the Island. Consumables Chems * Cateye: A vision-enhancing drug. * Hydra: A drug created by Caesar's Legion for healing limbs. * Jet: The name for the highly addictive methamphetamine created by Myron which is extracted from the fumes of brahmin dung. * Rad-X: The name of the drug that is responsible for increasing resistance to radiation accumulation. * RadAway: The name given to the drug that disperses/gets rid of any radiation accumulated by the user. * Rebound: An adrenaline drug. * Rocket: A form of jet with a greater energy rush. * Slasher: A combination of Med-X and psycho. * Steady: A drug for helping with a combatant's aim. * Stimpak, stim: The term used to describe the small handheld syringe containing healing factors. Short for stimulation delivery package * Turbo: A drug to slow down one's perspective of time. * Ultrajet: A more powerful variant of jet. Food and drink * Aqua Cura: A false version of Aqua Pura, created by switching Aqua Pura with irradiated water. * Aqua Pura: Water created by Project Purity. * Broc flower: A post-War flower. * Mutfruit: A post-War fruit. * Punga fruit: A fruit grown in Point Lookout. * Strange meat: Disguised human flesh. * Xander root: A post-War plant. Animals * Brahmin: The coined name for the two headed mutant version of cattle that are prolific throughout the wasteland as a source of food and transport. * Cazador: A mutant tarantula hawk wasp. * Floater: Flatworms infected by FEV. * Lurk: Used to describe creatures in the scylla genus, mirelurks especially.GrandmaSparkle.txt - FFDCRockCreekGrandmaQuestion (1), FFDCRockCreekGrandmaRumors (9) and GREETING (15)Recipe - mirelurk cakesDLC03EncounterPPBrotherhood1.txt - DLC03EncounterPPTopic (3) * Night stalker: Rattlesnake and coyote hybrids. * Radroach, roach: A mutant cockroach. * Radscorpion: A mutant scorpion. * Tunneler: The savage creatures inhabiting the Divide. * Wanamingo: Strange FEV tailored creatures, commonly mistakenly seen as aliens. * Yao guai, guai: Mutant bears Locations The following are alternative or colloquial names of present post-War locations, and do not include post-War location names themselves. * Big Empty: Used by wastelanders to refer to the Big MT research center. The term is frowned upon by the Think Tank. * Three Deaths Rock: What Boulder is commonly referred to as if ZAX is left cannibalize itself, causing the meltdown of the nuclear reactor and the incineration of the Boulder scientists. Acid rain, toxic clouds, and radiation mean no-one dares to enter.Boulder design document/5 - End Movies - ZAX dies, meltdown, Three Deaths Rock Demonyms * Adytum: Adytumite,Fallout Official Survival Guide AdytownerLORRI.MSG - Line {153) and LORRIAN.MSG - Line {154}JULIANNA.MSG - Line {101} * Boulder/Boulder Dome: Boulderite,Blackfoot Tribe design document/2 - NPC Ally Drama DomepeopleBoulder design document/5 - Get Rid of the Jackals * Hub: Hubber,HAROLD.MSG - Line {207}HUBBER.MSG - Line {100}Fallout Bible 5 Hubbonite * Hubology: HubologistFcgudpea.msg - Line {107} and Fcbadpea.msg - Line {107}ECELRON.MSG - Line {100}Fcelgrd.msg - Line {101}Fselcomp.msg - Line {101} * Little Lamplight: Little Lamplighter,Little Lamplighter LamplighterEclair.txt - LLAboutLamplight2B (Fear 5) * New California Republic: Californian,VHDKimball.txt - VHDKimballSpeech01VHDSecuritronHouse.txt - VFreeformHooverDamVHDSecuritronHouseTopic000 New Californian,HcSTEVE.msg - Line {159} RepublicanRepublican Farmers' Comittee * New Canaan: New Canaanite,NVDLC02Daniel.txt - NVDLC02DialogueDanielNVDLC02DanielTopic019NVDLC02WakingCloud.txt - NVDLC02DialogueWakingCloudNVDLC02WakingCloudTopic007New Canaan design document/1 - NPC Ally DramaNew Canaan design document/2 - Deal with MarshallNew Canaan design document/3 - End Movies and Burham Springs design document/3 - End Movies CanaaniteNew Canaan design document/1 - OverviewJericho design document/1 - Area Background, Burham Springs design document/1 - Area Background Faction-specific Blackfoot and Hangdogs * Demon: A super mutantBlackfoot Tribe design document/1 - Interactions With Other Locations * Packleader : The leader of the HangdogsBlackfoot Tribe design document/3 - Bares His TeethBlackfoot Tribe design document/2 - Other Role-Playing Tests and EpithetsBlackfoot Tribe design document/2 - NPC Companion UsesBlackfoot Tribe design document/4 - Take Over the Hangdogs * Walking dead: Ghouls * Way of the Dog: Hangdog Fighting StyleBlackfoot Tribe design document/4 - Learn the Hangdog Fighting Style Bright Brotherhood * Demon: NightkinGhoulJasonBright.txt: Demon - JasonBrightNightkinAbout Far Beyond - JasonBrightChrisAbout, JasonBrightGreatJourney Great Journey - JasonBrightGreatJourney, JasonBrightSpeech2, JasonBrightSpeech9 The Creator - JasonBrightAbout, JasonBrightNightkinYes, JasonBrightSpeech2ChrisHaversam.txt: Demon - ChrisHavLabIntercom Great Journey - ChrisHavTellsJasonReady, GREETING (Neutral 50) * Far Beyond: The location of the radioactive, promised land the Brotherhood seek. * Great Journey: The Brotherhoods venture into the Far Beyond * The Creator: Their god Boomers * Lady in the Water: The crashed B-29 in Lake Mead.NellisLoyal.txt - GREETING, VFreeformNellisNellisLoyalTopic006NellisArgyll.txt - GREETING * Savage: Anybody from outside of Nellis Air Force Base.NellisPearl.txt - VFreeformNellisNellisPearlTopic019NellisPete.txt - VFreeformNellisNellisPeteTopic010, VFreeformNellisNellisPeteTopic037NellisRaquel.txt - VFreeformNellisNellisRaquelTopic033BoomerFrontGateGuard1.txt - VFreeformNellisBoomerFrontGateGuard1Topic002 Brotherhood of Steel * Apprentice: Young Brothers, who after finishing basic training and their education, choose to become either a knight or a scribe. Once the decision is made, they become an apprentice and their advanced education begins. * Chain That Binds: A policy of the Brotherhood that requires all Brothers to obey a superior's orders.Hidden Valley bunker terminal entries - Chain That BindsRamos.txt - VDialogueHiddenValleyRamosTopic021 (67 - 69)EdgarHardin.txt - VDialogueHiddenValleyEdgarHardinTopic028 (83) * Codex: The holy text of the organization, acting as the very definition of their foundations. * Creator: A religious deity.ElderLyons.txt: Creator - CitElderLyonsMealBlessing2 (219) Oath - AboutOutcasts2A (9) * Elder: The Elders form the Brotherhood's ruling council. Individual Elders are occasionally leaders of localized splinter chapters of the Brotherhood. Under normal circumstances, the ability to become an elder is reserved for Paladins, although there are exceptions. * Hail: A greeting. * Initiate: A trainee soldier. * Knight: Knights are Brothers that have completed the training to serve as a technician, an engineer, and a soldier. * Oath, Oath of Fraternity: The oath taken by BrothersHcMARCUS.msg - Line {138}ScribeBowditch.txt - AboutBrotherhood2A (4)PaladinGunny.txt - CitPaladinGunnyWhatDoYouDo (2)SquireMaxson.txt - CitSquireMaxsonGreeting1a (7) * Paladin: Paladins are the elite fighting force of the Brotherhood. They are highly-trained combat veterans entrusted with high-caliber technology. * Scribe: Scribes are tasked with creating and keeping records of the technology recovered and used by the Brotherhood. The attitude of many scribes in the Brotherhood can be described as techno-centric. While a great number study history and culture, the majority of scribes focus their studies on subjects related to the acquisition, repair, or creation of technology. * Scrolls: The records of the deeds and deaths of all Brothers.ScribeJameson.txt - FFDCScribeJamesonDogtagQ1 (28 - 30)Scribe Jameson's report to Elder Lyons * Squire: Unknown use, however it refers to young members. * Steel be with you: A phrase to wish good luck or good will. * Ad Victoriam: Brotherhood saying which means "to victory." Caesar's Legion * Aeternit imperi: eternal authority; referring to the perpetual authority of Caesar on the Legion and used as an inscription in the Legion Aureus.Aureus (obverse and reverse) * Amicus: friend; used to refer to a trusted but independent ally of the LegionRecruit legionaries * Ave: hail / welcome * Burned Man: The name for Joshua Graham following myths of his survival. The term was coined by slaves & tribals whom believed Graham to have lived. Not willing to risk the fact that his execution could have not been completed, and thus, the will of Caesar not being done, he forbade all of the Legion from using the name of Joshua Graham any longer, instead referring to him only as, "The Burned Man." * Caesar dictator: dictator Caesar or absolute ruler Caesar; used as an inscription in the Legion Denarius.Denarius (obverse and reverse) * Capture: A captured wastelander that has yet to earn the right of the "title" slave.NVCCCanyonRunner.txt - VFreeformCottonwoodCoveNVCCCanyonRunnerTopic023 (35 - 36) * Cursor: messenger; a river boat guide in the Legion.NVCCAurelius.txt - GREETING (5) * Centurion: chief of a hundred; an officer rank in the Legion with ten Decanii in his command. *'Damnatio memoriae': condemnation of memory; used to denote archenemies of the Legion, slated for elimination and erasure from history. It was a form of dishonor.The Courier will be declared "in damnatio memoraie" by initiating Beware the Wrath of Caesar! * Decanus: chief of ten; an officer rank in the Legion with ten Legionaries in his command. * Decimatio: decimation derived from Latin meaning "removal of a tenth", it was a form of military discipline used by officers in the Roman Army to punish mutinous or cowardly soldiers. The legionaries are lined up in ranks and every tenth man steps forward and is beaten to death by his comrades, instilling a robust obedience.FortCaesar.txt: Decimatio - VDialogueCaesarFortCaesarTopic115 (377 - 378) In hoc signo taurus vinces - VDialogueCaesarFortCaesarTopic027 (191) Divide et impera - VDialogueCaesarFortCaesarTopic022 (150) Pax Romana - VDialogueCaesarFortCaesarTopic023 (168 - 170) Profligate - GREETING (62) Rubicon - VDialogueCaesarFortCaesarTopic019 (119) * Dissolute: from the Latin dissolutus, an immoral, degenerate person; term used to refer to people not subject to the Legion.NVCCLucullus.txt: Dissolute - VFreeformCottonwoodCoveNVCCLucullusTopic004DUPLICATE000 (18) Profligate - VFreeformCottonwoodCoveNVCCLucullusTopic004DUPLICATE000 (18 - 20) * Divide et impera: divide and rule, an expression created by the Roman military and political leader Julius Caesar. It is a combination of political, military and economic strategy of gaining and maintaining power by breaking up larger concentrations of power into chunks that individually have less power than the one implementing the strategy. * Frumentarii: plural of Latin frumentarius, a soldier responsible for the collection of wheat owed by farmers, later a military intelligence operative since Emperor Hadrian; used by the Legion as the name of their special forces operatives. * Honestas, Industria, Prudentia: Honesty, Industry, Prudence; three virtues of slaves of the Caesar's Legion.NVCCCanyonRunner.txt - VFreeformCottonwoodCoveNVCCCanyonRunnerTopic011 (18) * In hoc signo taurus vinces: under the sign of the bull you will win; an adaptation of the Roman Emperor Constantine the Great's motto "In hoc signo vinces" incorporating the symbol of the Caesar's Legion, meaning that only those under the banner of the Caesar's Legion will win. * Magnum chasma: great chasm; referring to the Grand Canyon and used as an inscription in the Legion Denarius. * Praetorian: derived from Latin praetoriani, it was a force of bodyguards used by Roman Emperors; used by the Legion as the name of Caesar's personal guards. * Pax Per Bellum: peace through war, an expression based on the Latin Si vis pacem para bellum meaning if you want peace prepare for war ; it is one of the motto of the Caesar's Legion and used as an inscription in the Legion Aureus. * Pax Romana: Roman peace, it was a long period of relative peace and minimal expansion by military force experienced by the Roman Empire in the 1st and 2nd centuries AD; Pax Romana in the Legion meaning a long-term stability at all costs. * Profligate: from the Latin profligatus, a wasteful, shamelessly immoral person; term used to refer to enemies of the Legion, most notably the NCR.VLegionaryVulpesInculta.txt - VNiptonVLegionaryVulpesIncultaTopic013 (30) * Rubicon: shortening of "crossing the Rubicon" expression based on the Latin Alea iacta est meaning the die is cast; Rubicon in the Legion meaning that events have passed a point of no return and that something inevitable will happen, especially used by Caesar to talk about the war against the NCR. * Salve: hail meaning "take care of yourself, be in health"; used during a battle to greet a comrade. * Vale: farewell. * Vexillarius: flag bearer, legionary carrying the standard of the Legion into battle. Chairmen * Fink: A rat, a snitch. Children of the Cathedral * Father Hope: The MasterFallout Official Survival Guide * Holy Flame: Interchangeable between the Master and on occasion the Great War and the nuclear fire.THORNDYK.MSG - Lines {171} - {204}VIOLA.MSG - Line {226}CHOCTECH.MSG: Holy Flame - Line {125} Right Hand of God - Line {125}CHANTER.MSG Holy Flame - Lines {110} and {111} Vineyard of Life - Line {110}GENCHANT.MSG - Line {108} * Right Hand of God: Lieutenant * Servitor: One who has proved themselves to the Church and a rank to be aspired to.Laura - Tell me aboutFRANCIS.MSG - Line {131} The process of becoming a Servitor requires indoctrination of acolytes in preparation for baptism in FEV.DANE.MSG - Line {181} * Unity Rose: A flower representing the Holy Flame.HUBFLRCD.MSG - Line {121} * Vineyard of Life: Unknown, possibly the wasteland. Church of the Children of Atom and Apostles of the Holy Light * Atom: The atomic bomb at the center of Megaton whom the Church worships.ConfessorCromwell.txt: Atom - MegCromwellChurch2 (12) Atom's Glow - MegCromwellChurch1 (10) Glow and Division - MegTownMegaton (46) Great Division - MegCromwellChurch2 (11) Waters of the Glow - MegCromwellPrayEvening (66)DLC03WQ03BrotherGerard.txt: Atom - DLC03WQ03Megaton (45) Atom's Light - DLC03StopApostles (37) Atom's Glow and Holy Water - DLC03AboutHolyWater (6) Eternal Light - DLC03GerardMeeting2C (18) Glow - DLC03GerardRadEntry (27) Holy Radiance - DLC03GerardRadEntry2A (35) Enlightenment - DLC03AboutApostles (4) and DLC03GerardMeeting1A (8) Division - DLC03AboutApostles (3) Waters of Light - DLC03AboutHolyWater (7) Luminescent Mother - DLC03GerardMeeting2A (15) Luminous Mother - DLC03AboutApostles (2)DLC03WQ03MotherCurie.txt: Atom - DLC03WQ03Megaton (45) Atom's Glow - DLC03AboutApostles2A (5 - 8) Eternal Light and Enlightenment - DLC03AboutApostles2A (6) Glow - DLC03StopApostles (21) Great Division - DLC03WQ03Megaton (43) Holy Water - DLC03AboutHolyWater (12 - 14) Waters of Light - DLC03WQ03Prophet (49) Luminescent Mother - DLC03CurieMeeting1A (Prompt 18)MotherMaya.txt: Atom - GREETING (5) Grand Division - MegTownDirectionsBar (12) * Atom's Light, Atom's Glow, Eternal Light, Glow, Holy Radiance: Radiation * Enlightenment: Acceptance of Atom, and death of radiation. * Great/Grand Division, Division: A prophetical event in the Church's ideology, where every atom in the universe will split, and divide into multiple universes. The Church believes every single atom holds an entire universe inside of it. * Holy Water, Waters of Light: Irradiated Aqua Pura * Luminescent Mother, Luminous Mother: Curie III * Waters of the Glow: The small irradiated puddle around Megaton's atomic bomb. Church of Harold * Alder: A high rank in the Church of Harold.Church of Harold brochure - Who started this?[[The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 2|Church of Harold brochure - Publications - Grow your ranks.]] * Beech: An influential rank equal to or slightly below Alder in the Church of Harold.Church of Harold brochure - Plant protection classes * First among Numens, Light of our Path: HaroldChurch of Harold brochure - Who is Harold? * Harold Appleseed: A term of approval for a diligent member of the church.Church of Harold brochure - Oft asked Questions. (OaQ's) * Numen: A mutantChurch of Harold brochure - Note (1) * Oldmen: A human * Path of Harold: A guide to life as proclaimed by the Church of Harold.Church of Harold brochure - Who can join?Church of Harold brochure - Introduction to publications * Seedling: The title of someone who wishes to found their own chapter of the church. * Union of Plant and Numen: The beginning and continuation of Harold's mutation.Church of Harold brochure - Why was it created? * Vessel: A devout member who has chosen to undergo trephination in order to grow and nurture a plant from their head.[[The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 2|Church of Harold brochure - Publications - Trephinery for Acolytes.]] * Wearing of the Green: A symbol of faith involving the wearing of a plant on one's head.[[The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 2|Church of Harold brochure - Publications - What Constitutes a Proper Hat?]] Ciphers * Bear Soldiers: The New California RepublicMesa Verde design document/3 - Random Notes * Counter: The leader of the CiphersNemonik dialogue file * First Science: Mathematics * Invisible fire: Radiation * Light gun: A laser firing energy weapon * Lightning rod: A cattle prod * Metal Soldiers: The Brotherhood of Steel * Nemonik: Meaning "memory keeper" * Night helmet: Infrared goggles * Ritual: A mathematics based relaxed meditative ritual requiring the participation all Ciphers in Mesa Verde to allow the Nemonik to decipher technological schematics. Crypts * Crypter: A fellow member of the CryptsSKIZZER.MSG - Line {102} Fools * Foolish: The collective term for the FoolsROCK.MSG - Line {134} Iron Lines * Great Circle: Circle JunctionCircle Junction design document - History of Circle Junction: Old * Chain Walker: Roaming feral ghouls that were once prisoners, still in manacles and handcuffed, considered ghosts by many among the tribe.Circle Junction design document - Notes Little Lamplight * Monsters: Super mutantsMayorMacCready.txt: Monsters - LLLMQ06NeedtoGettoVault, LLLMQ06WhatMonsters Murder Pass - LLLMQ06SoYouKnowTheWay, LLLMQ06ThanksforInfoDoor Mungo - ThroughoutLucy.txt - LLLMQ06TellMeAboutVault87 (74)Zip.txt - LLLMQ06TellMeAboutVault87 (19)Bumble.txt - LLFirstMeetingResponseA * Mungo: A disapproving term for an adultJoseph.txt - LLMungo (47)Princess.txtUsed to varying degrees in KnickKnack.txt, KnockKnock.txt, Lucy.txt, Penny.txt, Sammy.txt, Squirrel.txt, Eclair.txt and Zip.txt * Murder Pass: One of the passageways to Vault 87KnickKnack.txt - LLKnickJunk3B Oasis * Branchtender: The security of Oasis.OasisTreeFatherBirch.txt: Branchtender and Bloomseer - MS10TLTreeminder04 (218) Leaf Mother and Tree Father - MS10TLTreeminder04 (219) Sapling - MS10TLTreeminder04 (217) Him and One Who Gives/Grows/Guides - MS10BirchCT04 (31) Great One - MS10BirchCT07SC (47) * Bloomseer: A Treeminder healer and soothsayer.OasisBloomseerPoplar.txt: Bloomseer - GREETING (2) Harvest Month and Great One - MS10TLGrow (31) * Harvest Month: The month in which Bob spreads seeds throughout the region. * Him, His Frondescence, Great One, One Who Gives/Grows/Guides: HaroldOasisBranchtenderMaple.txt: Him - MS10TLMapleJoinTopic03 (24) Great One - MS10TLHaroldTopic (14)OasisBranchtenderLinden.txt: His Frondescence - MS10TreemindersCeremonySay (32) Great One - MS10TLHaroldTopic (15)OasisBranchtenderCypress.txt - MS10TLTreeminder (14)OasisLeafMotherLaurel.txt: Him - MS10LaurelPostCT02 (31) Great One - MS10TLTaskTalk01 (52) * Leaf Mother: Female leader of the Treeminders. * Sapling: A Treeminder youth. * Tree Father: Male leader of the Treeminders. * Treeminders: The group who look after Oasis. Reaver Movement * Be'alza-Gates: An acolyte of SatansoftMIS 19 Speech.txt - Rodger Gaire * Electric Father of Creation: The god of creationMIS 19 Speech.txt - Tobias Peste * Demon: Another term for the Calculator's robotsMIS 19 Speech.txt - Reavers * Heavenly Ampere: A god of vision, for example to gain the upper hand in battleMIS 15 Speech.txt - Reavers * His capacitance: A guiding force generated by the Electric Father of CreationMIS 19 Speech.txt - Glenda Close * Ohm, Holy Ohm: God of resistance * Ohms Law, Ohms Holy Law: The necessity to protect that which can provide resistance * Panasonica: Overseer of the eternal Assembly Lines (of Panasonica), a place where Reavers can claim their rewards for being faithful to the movement. * Saint Di Ode: A holy spirit of protection and strength * Saint Sony: A saint of the Reaver Movement who may appear in visions to those in great need. He was the one who told Tobias Peste about the "Angelic Electro Magnetic Pulse." * Satansoft: Also known as the "Dark One," is the "Lord of the Tech-Underworld," a god who rules over evil technology.MIS 19 Speech.txt - Albert Lamore Some of the lower ranks refer to the Calculator as Satansoft. Salvagers * Digger: An acceptable term for SalvagersDenver design document/1 - Notes on the Salvagers * Scavenger, Scav: A ghoul or offensive name for Salvagers * Claim: The term for an individual Salvagers' territoryDenver design document/1 - Overview * Claim Jumper: Someone who steals from the claims of SalvagersDenver design document/1 - Other Role-Playing Tests and Epithets Slags * Surfacer: A term used by the Slags to refer to those who dwell at surface level.McVegeir.msg - Line {197}McProtec.msg - Line {220}McSlag.msg - Line {254} State of Utobitha * Battle cattle: LegionariesBlack Mountain Radio (Tabitha.txt - Radio): Battle cattle and Two-head bear people - Black Mountain Radio advertisements (One) Dumb-dumb - ''Know Your Mutants'' (Three)VDialogueSuperMutant.txt - Flee (28) * Two-head bear people: Soldiers of the New California Republic * Dumb-dumb: A derogatory term for second generation super mutants Trogs * Waste-walker: A trog term for those who live on the surfaceHoover Dam design document/1 - Baseline LocationsHoover Dam design document/2 - Ties to Overall Game ThemesHoover Dam design document/2 - Billy-BobHoover Dam design document/4 - Get Mary-Joe to stop turning tricks & get access to Scum PitsHoover Dam design document/1 - Overview & History * Earth's belly: What trogs call caves and other subterranean dwellings * Pappy: The title of a trog leader References Category:Fallout setting